Timing variability in high performance logic chips is impacted in part by device junction temperature variations across the chip. These temperature differences induce changes in device transconductance which perturb circuit delays in cycle-limiting paths. Cooling techniques in present use only ensure that chip temperatures do not exceed levels that compromise reliability, but do not address the problem of local temperature variations due to differential device activity. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.